Aircraft and other vehicles commonly have various fluid conduits (e.g., fuel lines, hydraulic lines, air lines, etc) extending throughout the vehicle. These conduits may traverse bulkheads and other structures as they route fluid between source and destination locations. The conduits are typically routed through openings in the bulkheads and secured to the bulkheads at these locations with fittings to prevent abrasion and other damage to the fluid conduits that could occur due to contact between the conduit and the bulkhead.
Fuel lines and other fluid conduits are often pressurized. As pressurized fluids travel through the conduits, the geometry or configuration of the lines and the various couplings associated with the fluid conduits creates various loads and moments that may be transferred to the bulkheads or to the fittings that attach the fluid conduits to the bulkheads. Pulse loads or shear loads that align with a central axis of the fluid conduit may not be problematic. However, loads that create a twisting of the fluid conduit around the central axis or at a non-zero angle with respect to the central axis provide a moment on the fitting and/or bulkhead. These moments may lead to fatigue or failure of the fitting over time.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.